Cold War
by Donnerstag
Summary: "Kill me?" I snarled back into the vast darkness. "Do you fear death?" the sinister voice inquired. A dark figure started to approach me. I started to back up. "Fear? Living is painful, with death the pain would go away" I let out a scream as a heard the window behind me shattered into pieces. I didn't know fighting for you love would be this hard, turning this into a cold war.


Cold War

Batman is owned DC Comics. All the copyrights associated with Batman belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

Chapter One – My Best Enemy

She heard a sizzling, headache sound in the back of her skull. "Damn migraine" she winced as the light given up by the monitor shone in her face, it intensified the hammering sensation in the left side of her brain.

The lights were out, thus intensifying the light of the monitor.

She wrestled herself to a standing position. She gripped on tightly the handles of the leather chair. y

She advanced to the front of the white medicine cabinet, at the corner of the room. Scanning carefully through the different medications:_ Xanax, Lexapro, Zoloft, Prozac, Seroquel, Valium, and etc_… "No painkillers, wonderful. Is supposed to be a medicine cabinet for the love of god"

A blare was heard, echoing thought the entire room. She closed her left eye and grunt. The sound felt like little needles perforating her left side.

She stomped to her desk, fuming along the way. She pushed hard into the red button. "WHAT?!" She spat into the intercom of the phone, the pain and desperation talked for her.

"Ah, I… I am… so⎼" she pushed the button ending for the speaker mode and took the phone in her ear. Closing her eyes, trying to count to ten, but every time she got to three a sharp pain traveled though her head.

"Nurse Thompson, what is so important? That you have to disturb my break" she hissed into the phone. She could hear the agitated breathing of the nurse.

She tried to take deep breaths, but the pain in her head was like a little voice remaining her he was there to annoy her life.

"The new doctor is here" the agitation of the nurse was evident through the tone her voice. She imagined the nurse was trembling because of the low and high of the volume of her response.

"And that should concern me, because…" she trailed off with exasperation. People these days were so unreliable.

The pain in her left side was almost blinding her. Her face was red of exasperation, gritting her teeth waiting for the nurse to response. "We… hm… Dr. Crane we couldn't locate him"

"Fine" she slammed the phone into the receiver.

They would have just sent her to her office. But no, she had to escort the doctor.

She firmly marched thought the infinite white halls of the asylum. The echoing sound of her feels, make her flinch at each step she took. "I should start wearing tennis shoes" she mumbled rubbing angrily the left side of her head.

The nurses quickly straighten up, hurrying up, bumping into each other as each made their escapade. They quickly hurried throughout the different doors behind the reception desk.

She waltzed into the room; her chin held high and her back straighten. She easily fooled anyone she wasn't in any pain. She wore a blank façade.

She glanced at the nurse behind the desk.

"I am Dr. Rebecca Harris, but you can call me Becky" A blonde said to the brunette doctor. She pivoted in one foot, looking down at the new doctor. Her face crunched, like she had smelled something repulsive.

The new doctor felt her fixed gaze upon her. "My photo is in my curriculum" The brunette glared at her. "Dr. Ridarelli, I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" the blonde said apologetically, she stretched her hand out. "Follow me"

Ignoring completely the stretch hand, she turned around and started to take long steps.

Rebecca quickly went to the align chairs she was sitting on, to take her purse. But to her dismay, Dr. Ridarelli was out of her sight already. "Go straight then to your left" Rebecca looked at the nurse and nodded with a smile. "Thanks" The nursed return the smile.

Rebecca quickly ventured through the silent white corridors.

The corridor was long and had an eerie feeling to it. She had the sensation of little crawling creatures traveled against her back, making her shudder in disgust.

Rebecca tried to run, but every time she felt that her heels slip. She didn't want to end in the hospital today and not in this one especially. I wonder how she did it. She asked herself.

The floors looked like they were recently polished. She could gaze down and saw herself.

She finally reached the end of the corridor. "Hurry, I don't have your time" she heard her at her left. "At least you could wait for me" Rebecca said with a smile. "Yeah, did you want a coffee with that?" she said sarcastically.

Rebecca wanted to reciprocate, but knowing her witty answer she shut her mouth. It was her only opportunity to get a job like this. It didn't paid too much, but the knowledge she would gain was infinite.

"So where is Dr. Crane?" She inquired looking around the tiny office. It was tiny because of the space the big bookshelves occupied. From Astronomy to some Russian worn and old books, this was paradise for a bookworm.

"He is unavailable for the moment" she replied in a cold tone. "I see" Rebecca gave her a tolerant smile.

She picked imaginary lint from her shoulder. "Look your office is next to mine, the left one. The specifications of your duties are in your desk, any questions?"

Rebecca`s muscles jumped as she considered her words. "So I got the job?" she almost face slapped herself. Her eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere but not her.

"Figured that out Einstein" Rebecca heard her said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry. Nurse Thompson said it was only an interview" Rebecca grumbled, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling in that moment. "Yeah, well Dr. Crane told me you got the job, there happy now go away" she waved vaguely her hand. "That stands for you…can...go"

Rebecca bolted out of her chair. "You know doctor; take a chill pill for that migraine. That takes away the pain" Rebecca chirped.

Her face crumpled into a rueful grimace. "Just get out!" she shouted at Rebecca.

"Okay boss" she offered her a small smile.

"Loser" she said turning to her computer monitor, as she tried to contain the anger that slowly started to form in her stomach.

Rebecca carefully turned the knob around. The office was a little bigger than hers, because of the lack of furniture. It contained a desk and two empty bookshelves. "Well I guess that's a start" she said putting down her purse in the desk.

She looked outside the bar lock windows. "This is it" she said carefully taking her necklace.

She opened the butterfly locket. There she was with her smiling mother and sister. "I did it" she smiled. She passed a thumbed over the photo.


End file.
